The Legacy Of Flamestar
by Chunkykcb
Summary: Hello there little ones, my name is Flamestar, leader of ShadowClan! What? You haven't heard of me, I guess over time cats are forgotten... Never mind that though, like I was saying, my name is Flamestar, and this is my story...
1. Introduction

**The Legacy of Flamestar**

_By Chunkykcb_

Now, now, settle down little ones. If I'm going to tell you my story then I want you paying attention.

Why am I not in StarClan you ask? Well little one, when I was still alive I did some things I shouldn't have done. So listen to what I'm telling you and don't make the mistakes I did.

Alright, our story starts in an old Twoleg nest, next to a green forest. You know the one, right? What? You don't… Haven't you ever heard the elders in your camp talking about it, or even the Great Journey?

Oh well, never mind that. Like I was saying, our story starts in an old Twoleg nest, next to the forest, where a little kit starts to rise. Now, the name of this kit is Flame…


	2. Cedar

**Chapter 2**

Flame opened his eyes and blinked. The sun shined brightly outside the window of the Twoleg nest and it looked like it was going to be a nice day.

The ginger colored cat stood up and stretched his legs.

"Flame, it's time for breakfast!" The shrill voice of Flame's Housefolk rang through the house.

Flame raced toward the kitchen eagerly and looked up to see his Twoleg holding a bag of his dry pellets.

Flame licked his lips and sat up, looking as cute as he possibly could.

Flame's Twoleg cooed and poured the pellets into a bowl. The Twoleg set the bowl down gently.

Flame bent down and started to eat. As soon as his Twoleg had left the room he pushed the bowl to the side. _Now that Tom's gone I can eat some real food._ Flame thought and bounded over to the backdoor that was slightly open. He turned his head to make sure that no-one was watching stepped out the door.

Flame scented the air and was overwhelmed by the sweet aroma of roses. He shook his head, that wasn't what he was scenting for. He inhaled and smelled what he was looking for. _Mouse!_

Flame raced toward the fence and clawed his way up to the top of it. He looked down at the forest and scented again to locate the mouse.

As soon as he knew where it was Flame dropped off the fence and started stalking prey.

Soon the mouse was practically in his claws; Flame could taste the juicy, plump mouse already. He leaped at the mouse and bit down on it hard.

Blood ran from the mouse. Flame licked his lips and swallowed it whole.

"What do we have here?" A friendly voice meowed.

Flame looked up with his teeth bared.

The She-Cat in front of Flame chuckled. "Don't worry little one, I'm no threat." She assured.

Flame studied her face, she looked nice enough. "I'm Flame, who're you?"

"My name is Cedar. Nice to meet you Flame." Cedar meowed.

"What are you doing here?" Flame asked curiously. "I thought that I was the only one who hunts in the woods."

Cedar's eyes widened. "You mean, you've never bumped into any cat here before?"

Flame shook his head. "Nope."

"Well, there are many more of us. We live in this forest, house cats call us 'Wild Cats'" Cedar meowed.

Flame tipped his head to one side. "Really!? I've never heard of you before."

Cedar sat down. "Yeah, we came here a few seasons ago. We are constantly fighting for prey, and trying to establish our own territory." Cedar narrowed her eyes. "There is much fighting, many cats die. The forest is a very bloody place. No place for a kit like you."

Flame's neck fur bristled. "I can fight!" He insisted.

Cedar let out a _meow_ of laughter. "You're just a puny kit; you'd be ripped to shreds out here."

Flame's tail drooped. "Well then… Would you take me with you?" Flame asked innocently.

Cedar smiled. "Why don't you just go back to your mother?"

Flame frowned. "She's dead…"

Cedar looked taken aback, "Flame, I'm so sorry! Where do you live?"

"Wherever I can." Flame lied.

Cedar looked down on Flame. "Fine, you can come with me. Just down talk to any other cats. They are unpleasant."

Flame nodded. "Thank you so much. You're the nicest cat I've ever met!"

Cedar smiled. "Come on, follow me."

…

That was the first cat I ever met. She was like a mother to me. After she met me she brought me to her den…


	3. Hunting

**Hunting**

"This is my den." Cedar meowed.

Flame looked around the small hollow. There were two moss nests. "Doesn't look very comfy." Flame muttered.

Cedar shrugged. "If you want to live out here you have to get used to it."

Flame frowned. _Do I really belong out here?_ He wondered.

"You want to go hunting?" Cedar's voice interrupted Flame's thoughts.

"Sure!" He meowed enthusiastically.

…

"Like this?" Flame asked, and attempted the hunter's crouch.

Cedar shook her head. "You're lumbering around like a badger. You need to be light on your feet, so prey won't here you."

Flame nodded. "How's this?" He asked, and attempted the hunter's crouch again.

"Perfect!" Cedar purred. "There's a thrush over there, why don't you try to catch it."

Flame dropped down and slowly started to stalk the thrush. _Pounce!_ He thought. Flame launched himself right on top of thrush and tore its head. "I caught it!" He yowled triumphantly and looked over at Cedar.

Cedar stared at Flame with her mouth wide open, gaping. "How in StarClan's name did you do that!?"

Flame looked confused. "StarClan? What is that?"

Cedar stared at Flame. "You don't know about StarClan?"

Flame shook his head. "No, should I have?"

"StarClan are the spirits of the cats who have died. They live up in Silverpelt." Cedar pointed with her tail up to the stars. "They look over the cats that live in the forest and warn them of coming danger."

_Interesting._ Flame thought. "I wonder if my mom's up there." Flame wondered aloud.

Cedar nuzzled Flame. "I'm sure she is." Cedar paused. "Come on, let's go back to my hollow with that thrush you caught. We can share it." Cedar turned around and started back towards her hollow.

Flame followed her. _She's so much like mom was._ He thought.

…

Yes little ones that was the first time I heard about StarClan, I was fascinated by them. Before that I always wondered where cats go when they die, I was happy to find out that cats go to a happy place, but what I didn't know was that bad cats don't get the luxury of StarClan. Anyways, when I got back to Cedar's hollow, we started having an interesting discussion on how we could stop all the violence in the forest…


	4. Ideas

**Ideas**

Flame listened in the hollow to the sound of cats screeching and fighting. He sighed.

"What's the matter Flame?" Cedar asked drowsily.

Flame shook his head. "This violence is pointless." He meowed. "There's plenty enough prey in the forest." He meowed crossly.

Cedar nodded. "I know, but these cats are too selfish. They think that if anyone else hunts in this forest that they'll become a threat."

"What they need is a code to follow." Flame meowed.

Cedar sat up. "That sounds like a decent idea." She meowed.

Flame nodded, suddenly excited. "We could split the forest up so that each cat has his own territory. And no cat is allowed to trespass on that cat's territory."

Cedar shook her head sadly. "But who would enforce these rules?"

Flame tipped his head to the side and pondered what Cedar had said. "Well maybe we could split up into groups of cats that are similar?" He suggested.

Cedar looked at Flame, her eyes flickering with amusement. "Groups of cats that are similar?" She asked.

Flame smiled. "They could split up into Clans."

"Clans." Cedar repeated the word sounding interested.

"I want to meet with the other cats, tell them to meet at the hollow with the four large trees surrounding it." Flame meowed confidently.

Cedar nodded. "This cat might actually be on to something." She muttered to herself.

…

"And we could establish a code for all the clans to follow." Flame finished his speak standing on the Great Rock.

"You've got bees in your brain." A cat called.

"He might have a point." Another argued.

Soon all the cats in the clearing were yowling at each other with their neck fur bristling.

Flame watched in dismay as one cat scored his claws across another's muzzle.

Battle erupted in the clearing and blood was splattered all over.

Flame opened his mouth to cry out, but he was silenced by a cat tackling him.

…

Many cats died, and those who were lucky enough to still be alive slept where they had fought.

Flame closed his eyes to fall asleep. _What have I done?_


End file.
